1. Field of the Invention
As an orchardist, in the field of almond culture, I am interested in the creation of new varieties, and to this end I have -- over a substantial span of time -- conducted an experimental almond orchard, and in which the present variety of almond tree was originated by me; such experimental orchard being located on my ranch near Le Grand, Merced County, Calif.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present new and distinct variety of almond tree is embraced by subclass 30, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office Manuel of Classification
3. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of almond trees which are known to me, and mentioned herein, are Carmel (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,641), Mission (unpatented), and Ne Plus Ultra (unpatented).